


Dear Mr. Unicorn

by foam_memory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is 12, Dean writes letter to Sam, Disguised as an Unicorn, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sweet, Young Dean, Young Sam, cuteness, sam is 8, too much cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foam_memory/pseuds/foam_memory
Summary: Please forgive your brother? He didn’t mean it when he said those words and left you.





	Dear Mr. Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wincest writing challenge round 16: Flower  
> My specific prompt is Sweet Pea - Pleasure  
> It's really fun to join and I love it! (❁´◡`❁)*✲ﾟ*
> 
> All my thanks gives to my dearest beta @doilycoffin <3333 Love you!

_Dear Samuel,_

_Santa and I heard your story from the Sylph passing by your house. We both think you’re doing really great! It’s quite a shame Santa can’t leave the North Pole until Christmas, so I decided to write to you instead!_

_We know you had a quarrel with your brother last week. We know that he already feels sorry. He brought some gifts for you when he came back, but he was too stubborn and shy to give them to you, so I stole them from him and put them under your bed!_

_We hope you can forgive your brother. He didn’t mean it when he said those words and left you._

_Yours,_

_Mr. Unicorn_

“Sam!” Dean called out after collecting the letter. It’s rare for people to write them letters, as they were always changing addresses. Dean actually never developed this habit, but he did it on purpose today, “There’s a letter for you!”

“A what?” John instantly lifted his head from reading and asked. His hunter’s instinct warned him about the potential danger before he saw the look on his older son’s face. Dean eyed John meaningfully and turned to Sam with a smile. Sam, on the other hand, was quite confused.

“For me?” Sam answered with his sweet little boy voice and stood up. He took the letter and inspected it back and forth with curiosity. When he saw the name on the letter, his face shined with a huge grin. Sam jumped off the chair and quickly went to the room he shared with Dean.

John raised his eyebrows. “What’s happening, Dean?” He asked with amusement, and Dean just coughed.

“Nothing,” Dean deadpanned and sat down. When his father still looked at him, he scratched his neck and looked in the other direction, clearly embarrassed. “Just, you know…I can handle it myself, Dad. You don’t need to worry.”

John knew Dean had been pretty anxious throughout the hunt. Last time was the first time Dean went on a hunting trip with him, but it also meant that they had to leave Sam behind in the house alone with a babysitter. Sam didn’t handle this fact very well back then and desperately wanted Dean to stay. At that time, John heard screaming and arguing going on the upstairs. Dean showed up after a few seconds with an agitated face, and Sam was crying.

“You’re a bad big brother!”Sam cried out, Dean’s face darkening even more, “Why can’t you bring me with you? You’re selfish!”

“Let’s go, Dad,”Dean said with his jaw tensed, but he didn’t look back.

John simply forgot it, as the two brothers seemed to be fine after they came back from the hunt. They still talked, laughed and played together, so John didn’t pay too much attention to them and minded his own business. 

“Okay.” John said after thinking it over. No matter what was going on, it was not dangerous. “Did you write that lette-”

Sam suddenly opened the door and ran towards Dean. It was really funny to watch as Dean tried his best to play cool, but John could see his ears were starting to turn red.

Sam’s hazel eye is shining with joy, and he whispered to Dean. “Did you bring anything to me after your trip with dad?”He asked in small voice, though John could hear it loud and clear.

“What? No!” Dean played his own part. He bit his lips and flustered, “I-I…Why would I bring anything to you? ”

“Really?”Sam pushed and grinned as Dean just coughed, “Or…you just can’t find it even though you want to give it to me?”

Dean blushed and didn’t say anything back. He seemed deflated and humiliated.

“You lost your gift!” Sam pointed out loudly and laughed. His mood was obviously getting much better.

“Shut up,”Dean retorted weakly and Sam just laughed harder.

Finally, Sam stopped laughing and hugged Dean. “Don’t worry, Dean. It’s not your fault. Mr. Unicorn gave it to me. You didn’t lose it.”

Dean gulped exaggeratedly. “He did?!” Dean’s voice became a little higher, “Damn! Why did he do that? I’m still-Ugh!”

“Because Mr. Unicorn is the best!”Sam giggled and Dean covered his face with both hands.

“So…”After a moment, Dean started carefully, “Do you like it?” His tone was full of hope.

Sam thought for a while and made a face to Dean. “I’m not telling you!” He laughed and ran back to his room.

After Sam closed the door, Dean finally sighed in relief. He shook his head and continued to do his homework with a grin on his face.

Sam opened the door again half an hour later with a letter in his hand. He rushed to the front door and put the letter cautiously in the mail box.

It was then John that finally saw the gift Dean gave to Sam on the desk. With the fully-opened door, John saw a few candies, a plastic soldier toy and-is that Sweet Pea? John knew they had done some research concerning a green house filled with Sweet Pea during their hunt, but he was still surprised that he wasn’t aware that Dean brought some back with him. His boy’s technique was really getting better. 

“Tell me! Do you like it or not?” Dean insisted when he saw Sam.

“No! You are a chicken, so I won’t tell you!” Sam chuckled and stuck his tongue out, “Mr. Unicorn is the one who will know the truth!”

Knowing he defeated Dean, Sam giggled and went back to his room. “Why do Mr. Unicorn and Santa have the same handwriting…?” Sam said thoughtfully, and closed the door.

Dean immediately stood up and fetched the letter Sam put away several minutes ago.

 

_Dear Mr. Unicorn,_

_Thank you for telling me the secret! Please tell Santa I miss him so much._

_Actually, I feel sorry, too.(Don’t tell Dean!) I know he must have really important things to do, just like dad. I’m still too young to go with them. I just hope I can grow up faster, so we can do things together again :D!_

_He did nothing wrong, and I love my big brother(Again, don’t tell him!) Do you know he knows how to play Superman and lets me be Batman? That’s awesome!_

_Best wishes!_

_Sam Winchester_

Dean read the letter, and John saw the smile on his face.

It’s a good, beautiful day.

 


End file.
